Breaking news
by genesis2014
Summary: Frostiron! Loki and Tony Stark's oh so secret relationship is discovered and generally no one is impressed.


**A/N I just needed some frostiron in my life and here it is and I hope you enjoy! **

"What the ever living hell?" Coulson asked throwing the morning's New York Post on the counter top in the kitchen of Stark Towers. "Is this?" Coulson demanded and Tony leaned over had a look at the front page.

"Taboid journalism?' Tony suggested and ate another scoop of fruit loops cereal.

"No! No! This on the front page!" Phil shouted drumming his finger on the newspaper and everyone else came walking over to have a peak at what had Phil's feathers all ruffled..._again._

And there on the front page was a full length picture of the one and only Loki Laufey or Odinsson depending on his mood, dressed in low slung baggy jeans, so low you could see his black Calvin Klein briefs and his pelvic bone that it clung to. He was barefoot and wearing no shirt, his long black hair falling in ringlets around his face. The headline read in big bold capital letters **_Oh no they didn't!_** meant to grab it's newspaper right off the stands into the hands of curious readers.

There was more pictures of Loki, sucking on a cigarette and then ever perceptive he had caught sight of the intrusive paparazzi and had flipped them the bird which was blurred out like no one would know what he was actually doing.

"Is that Loki?" Clint asked.

"Woah." Natasha whispered in awe.

"Hey!" Clint shouted snapping her out of her trance.

"He looks good..." She whispered and then she turned to look over her shoulder at Pepper. "You have got to see this."and Pepper came over and as soon as she looked at the pictures her jaw dropped.

"Was that under that armor he wears all the time?"

"I'm voting Loki free of armor for life!" Natasha squealed.

"Point!" Phil shouted stabbing his finger on the newspaper again. " You guys!" he said pointing at them and then his hands went everywhere. "Missing it completely!" Phil shouted grabbing the paper from them and then he flung it around the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, careful with that masterpiece! I want to save those pictures!" Pepper shouted scrambling for them on the floor along with Natasha.

"For what?" Clint asked.

"Scrapbooking." Natasha could feel the silent disapproval coming from Clint and she looked up at him and shrugged. "What? I need a hobby!"

"You guys are pathetic he doesn't even look that good." Clint said very, very unconvincingly.

"Can we get back to the point here!" Phil shouted and everyone looked at him like they had forgotten he had been there in the first place. "I want to know why our reformed villain, which by the way I still believe is absolute bullshit, is running around Stark towers!" Phil demanded.

"How do you know that pictures were even taken at Stark Towers?" Tony asked.

"Because!" Phil yelled like he talking to a very small child. "It says so in the damn background of the pictures!"

"Oh...well..." Tony whispered because he didn't have an answer for that one.

"And if you read the article our paparazzi says Loki came here very late in your company and never left, but however was seen dressed in next to nothing the next morning seeing you off to work we are all adults here we all know what that means."

"Fondue." Steve whispered in disbelief.

"No, no, no, I'm not..." Tony said shaking his head and pushing the bowl of fruit loops away, how dare they, how dare Phil accuse him of these things. Last time he checked this was still Stark towers and he answered to no one!

"Good morning." They all heard an all too familiar voice from behind them, and it was Loki dressed in nothing but a flimsy white cotton towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist, water from the shower was drying on his skin and his messy wet hair was tied in a little ponytail. Loki was sex on legs.

"Good morning." Tony was the only one who spoke as he watched Loki saunter in with a huge smile on his face and it was impossible to smile even brighter than he did while everyone else looked stunned and some very turned on.

"Is there coffee?" Loki asked.

"Coming right up, but what are you doing up I told you to wait for me." Tony whispered his voice soft with concern.

"Who said I was going anywhere." They shared a dirty little laugh together.

Tony poured Loki a mug of coffee and handed it to him. Loki smiled and kissed Tony softly on the lips.

"Thank you." he whispered against Tony's lips and then he looked over at the Avengers and Pepper and Phil who had not moved or said a word since he had walked in nonchalantly and was just staring like they were watching an episode of animal planet. And Loki was some dangerous animal stalking its slow witted prey, namely Tony.

"Why are they staring at us?" Loki asked tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"Ugh, babe, you know peasants." Tony whispered waving a hand at them.

"Oh of course, I see." Loki said like it made perfect sense.

"How's the coffee?" Tony asked and Loki smiled that mischievous smile of his.

"Good."

"Yeah? You like that huh? You want some more?" Tony said in a voice that was far too raunchy to be used when speaking of coffee.

"Yes I do." Loki groaned a little burning groan that came from deep down way past the cotton towel he was wearing.

"Tell me how much you want it." And that was when Steve started coughing wildly like he was choking and Clint burned the colour of the sun.

"I think I need a shower..." Natasha whispered clinging to Pepper.

"A cold one." Pepper added.

"Your comrades are weird...I'm going back to bed." Loki walked away cup in hand at the door he turned around. "Don't make me wait too long Stark." He said in a sultry voice and he disappeared from their view and then suddenly a white towel, the same one that had been hanging around Loki's hips flew into the room and landed on the floor they could hear Loki laughing.

"Oh I won't wait too long." Tony said. "Believe me I will not." Tony groaned a little deep passionate sigh. And then he seemed to realize he wasn't alone and stared at 5 stupified faced. He cleared his throat.

"Okay fine I am sleeping with him." He announced getting up from the chair.

'Oh my god!" everyone screamed and then began speaking at the same time and no one and nothing made sense it was just senseless babble.

"Fury is not going to like this!" Phil told Tony.

"Since when do I care what Fury thinks? And all your reactions this is exactly why I said nothing look at your faces! Natasha and Pepper close your mouths!" Which they didn't realize they were doing and promptly closed their mouths.

"Tony if he is a fixture in your life can he wear some more clothes please?" Clint said with a shudder staring at the white towel.

"I like my god's half or completely naked." Tony replied

"Eeeuuwww Tony too much information." Steve complained.

"Oh excuse me Mr. Fondue! It's sex! That's what the grown ups call it, do you want to know what fondue really is Steve?" Tony asked and Steve covered his ears with his hands.

"I cannot believe you are sleeping with Loki!" Pepper yelled.

"And I can't believe you guys were talking dirty right in front of us!" Natasha added.

"Oh please like you were so offended by it?" Clint shouted.

"I was, very, deeply offended." Natasha whispered stroking the newspaper with Loki's pictures on it gently.

"Shut up! Everyone just shut up!" Tony yelled. "This is my life and it's my decision and he makes me happy in fact this is the happiest I have been in a long time so there's that! You are my friends except for you Phil, but this is my happiness at stake and instead of being happy you're just being negative and not even thinking of me!" The room went very quiet.

"You should have told us sooner, we shouldn't have had to find out from a damn newspaper." Pepper whispered sounding guilty and then she quickly added. "And we will have to release a statement that you guys are in fact seeing one another..."

"Always the important things." Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

"You are a public figure Tony as soon as this gets around, the phones are gonna start going nuts and is that what you really want?" She asked and he shook his head, she was right like she always was.

"No of course not, I will be all to happy to release a statement so the whole world can know of my personal life."

"More important than the statement Tony. I am happy for you I truly am but I shouldn't have had to find out this way!" Pepper pinched him hard and he yelped.

"Sorry Pepper. Never again I swear."

"I hope your will is good because dude if Thor finds out?" Clint whistled long and hard. "You're toast, that guy loves his little brother he's not going to take it lightly that his friend is giving the nasty to his most precious little bro."

"Old thunder thighs doesn't need to know a thing and I don't care if he does find out." Tony said confidently.

There was a loud crash of lightning and outside New York clouded over in seconds and the world turned dark and then Mjolnir came crashing through the window followed by Thor.

"What is this in this morning's newspaper Tony Stark!" Thor's voice bellowed throwing a flurry of newspapers around the kitchen and Tony hit the deck quicker than you could say Loki God of mischief.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Peace out till next time!**


End file.
